¿Cómo lo hiciste?
by TheSecretDark21
Summary: desde la partida de su primer amor, no volvió a sentir lo que era el amor, se dedico a ser un mujeriego, pero para su sorpresa "ella" vuelve y encima se queda a vivir en su casa ¿qué pensara ella de él ahora que es un playboy?
1. Ella está de vuelta

_**los personajes de Fairy Tail pertencen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima...**_

_**Mi querida amiga hinata-chan, mi hermosa escritora, lo prometido es deuda, he aquí mi primer fic de fairy tail, dedicado a ti, espero te guste **_

_._

_._

* * *

_"irónico ¿no es así?_

_la persona que te hace fuerte_

_también es tu mayor debilidad."_

* * *

_**~Años atrás~**_

_-¿Por qué se pelearon ahora?-pregunto una linda niña de cabellos rubios_

_-¡él empezó!-contestaron de manera automática los dos niños, uno de ellos tenía el cabello rosa mientras que el otro lo tenía azulado_

_-mooo…ya no lo hagan...-la niña se sentó entremedio de los dos y abrió una pequeña cajita que tenia en sus manos_

_-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curioso el peli rosa…_

_-lo que prepare yo misma-dijo orgullosa la niña_

_-puagghh…entonces yo no quiero- el chico se tapo la boca en señal de desagrado a lo que la niña lo miro furiosa…_

_-bien si tu no quieres todo será para gray- le saco le lengua y se giro para darle la espalda al peli rosa_

_-eh! se ven deliciosos- dijo alegre el peli azulado_

_-¡gracias!-la niña le sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas…acción que molesto al peli rosa_

_-ahora…si quiero…_

_-uh?- la niña se giro nuevamente pero en ese instante el chico del cabello azul comió uno de los pastelitos…_

_-¡gray se esta muriendo!-alarmo el peli rosa al ver que su amigo-rival se ponía azul…y luego morado_

_-¡kya! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Gray va a morir por mi culpa!- la niña estaba alarmada y preocupada...-¡le daré respiración boca a boca!- alcanzo a oír un ¡¿Qué?! Por parte del peli rosa mientras se acercaba a los labios del peli azul…pero nunca llego…_

_-¡despierta!-el peli rosa golpeo el estomago del otro niño haciéndolo escupir lo que había comido_

_-Natsu!-lo regaño la pequeña rubia- ¡Gray estas bien?_

_-s-si…-el niño apenas si estaba recuperando el aire…_

_-ara, ara…a que están jugando niños?_

_-a nada…-respondió la niña_

_-es hora de irnos gray…- su madre lo miro y vio que el niño se dirigía a despedirse de la rubia- vamos despídete luego de tu futura novia_

_Ante esto el niño se sonrojo…por lo que e las ganas de despedirse de ella se le fueron en un notorio sonrojo_

_-a-adiós Lucy…-dijo mientras caminaba. La rubia sin entender la razón s acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_-adiós Gray- el chico se sonrojo aún más…_

_-¿Qué estas diciendo ur?, Lucy va a ser MI nuera, no es si Natsu-se acercó diciendo Igneel…el padre de Natsu_

_-¿ah?-pregunto el niño sin entender que pasaba_

_-estoy diciendo que tu serás el novio de Lucy- ahora fue el turno del peli rosa sonrojarse_

_-¡n-no!-miro a la rubia y rápidamente le dijo un adiós y salió corriendo del lugar…_

_-Lucy vamos-la llamo su madre_

_-¡si!-nos vemos-la pequeña hizo una reverencia y se fue…_

* * *

.

.

.

_**~actualmente~**_

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a buscarla yo?, tú eres el más entusiasmado con su llegada-dije con cansancio, mientras apoyaba mis pies sobre la mesita que estaba frete a mi, me acomode en el sillón y puse mis manos detrás de mi nuca…

-eres un…-casi le salía humo por las orejas- tengo que ir a trabajar, si no fuera por eso te aseguro que iría yo mismo con tal de que tus pervertidos ojos no la vean- me dijo con recelo

-vaya…puedo notar cuanto me quieres padre…-le dije para luego hacer una escena de dramatismo irónico

- Natsu….-me dijo con tono amenazante

-¡bien! Yo voy por ella…pero a cambio me tienes que dar 3.000 dólares…-me miro con una cara de "para que diablos quieres ese dinero"…- son para comprarle algo a cana….esta de cumpleaños y ya sabes como es ella….-le dije aclarando su posible duda

-bien…vas a recogerla, la llevas a mi oficina y te doy el dinero

-hecho-conteste de inmediato, me levante del sillón recogí mi poleron que estaba tirado en el piso, descolgué las llaves de mi moto y Salí de la casa…

Mi moto estaba ubicada en la parte delantera de la casa, vivíamos en un barrio de lujo así que era muy poco probable que a alguien se le ocurriera asaltar en los alrededores…se estaría enfrentando a multimillonarios y empresarios.

-bien…a buscar a la chica…-dije mientras me ponía unos lentes negros, acomode mis guantes de cuero los cuales no cubrían mis dedos y me puse en posición para avanzar…pero me vi interrumpido por una llamada…- alo- dije sin ganas

-Natsu, ¿Dónde estas?-me pregunto mi querido mejor amigo gray

-debo ir por una chica-le respondí, sin ni siquiera estar con él supe la cara que debió haber puesto- es por un favor a mi papá-le dije, luego de unos minutos me puse un auricular en el oído derecho para hablar sin necesidad de tener el celular en las manos por lo que una vez listo empecé con mi recorrido hasta el aeropuerto

-jajja ¿es la nueva novia de tu papá?- me dijo mientras yo doblaba una curva

- ni en sueños- yo no odiaba a las novias de mi viejo…es solo que eran de mucha edad y demasiado quisquillosas- es alguien que tú también conoces- le dije para sorprenderlo

-así ¿Quién?-sonó su voz incrédula

-Lucy- dije para luego aumentar la velocidad permitida en la carretera, hubo un silencio de poco tiempo, pero durante este supe perfectamente que había sido por recordarla a ella

-me gustaría verla de nuevo- me dijo con un tono de tristeza…ya lo sabia gray siempre tuvo sentimientos por ella…y no lo niego, a mi ella me gustaba y mucho, pero nunca me atreví a decírselo por no herir ni los sentimientos de gray ni dejar de tener nuestra amistad, a decir verdad ella nunca se vio interesada en ninguno de los dos…

-pues tendrás que venir a mi casa- le dije mientras se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿de que hablas?-

-se quedara a vivir en mi casa- le respondí

-¡estas jugando!...

-nop…nuestra querida amiga se viene a vivir a la ciudad-

-¿le paso algo?-me pregunto preocupado

-bueno….murió su padre- nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio…

Recuerdo que el padre de Lucy siempre se divirtió al vernos a gray y a mi sonrojarnos cuando nos preguntaba cual de los dos seria su marido…

-se quedara un tiempo con mi padre…él se quiso hacer cargo de ella...

-bien supongo que iré a verte luego de que termine este evento

-¿evento?- la curiosidad me invadió

- un desfile de trajes de baño-

-maldito suertudo y no me invitaste-ya casi podía divisar el aeropuerto

-lo siento compadre, pero era cosa de mi madre….y ya sabes, ella nos conoce y no quería que sedujéramos a sus modelos- bien me voy, nos vemos luego, dale mis saludos a Lucy cuando la veas

-claro…- por un momento conduje mi moto con una mano…al lado mio paso un auto lleno de chicas…no mas de 18 años…me hicieron gestos de invitación, de no haber sido por el favor a mi padre…les lance un beso y acelere…oí como me gritaron cumplidos y esas cosas…jajja soy demasiado apuesto…

Estacione mi moto en la entrada del lugar, soborne a uno de los guardias del lugar para que la cuidara… en mi trayecto me topa con muchas chicas que me quedaban mirando como si fuera una estrella de cine…adoro mi vida, sonreí un poco me saque lentamente los lentes acomode mi mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me dirigí a la sala de espera…

Que diría Lucy si nos viera a gray y a mi convertidos en dos patanes que se acuestan con la primera chica que ven al pasar. Que diría ella si supiera que sus "caballeros" se convirtieron en dos idiotas, egocéntricos y superficiales…

-Lucy-susurre su nombre… ¿Cómo estará ella ahora?, será mas linda que cuando éramos niños…o habrá cambiado mucho…- mi primer amor- ….ella es la chica por la que descubrí eso a lo que le llaman amor…pero después de que se fue, no quedo rastro alguno de ese sentimiento, a decir verdad…no he vuelto a ver a ninguna chica a como veía a Lucy….

Pasaron unos 17 minutos y ni rastro de mi querida amiga de infancia…

Aburrido de esperar me levante del cómodo sillón y me dirigí a una de esas hermosas chicas que atienden a las personas, para preguntarle si había llegado el vuelo de la chica a la que esperaba

-hola linda, disculpa podrías decirme…-antes de seguir hablando sentí una mirada fija en mi…mire de reojo y me tope con una chica de brazos cruzados…mirándome amenazadoramente, me gire completamente y cuando estaba punto de decir algo la chica me interrumpió

-¿Natsu?- pregunto acomodando sus enormes gafas, vestía un abrigo y no se si será por eso que se ve tan gorda….además era una colorina…pero su voz me era familiar- ¡Natsu!- salto a mis brazos yo me quede estático…de pronto sentí su aroma, era definitivo esa chica era Lucy…pero.- vamos no me vez hace tiempo y ni siquiera me saludas!

Acomode mi garganta. Y dije lo único que mis labios lograron pronunciar -¡ ¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASO?!

.

.

* * *

_**Les seré sincero….me siento algo nervioso…por lo que he visto la mayoría de los escritores aquí son chicas, bastante inteligentes y ser uno de los pocos hombres que escriba me cohíbe un poco, pero espero les guste**_

_**Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap**_


	2. Maldito Disfraz

___**los personajes de Fairy Tail pertencen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima...**_

* * *

_"Uno está enamorado _

_cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona_

_ es única."_

* * *

_cap anterior._

_-¿Natsu?- pregunto acomodando sus enormes gafas, vestía un abrigo y no se si será por eso que se ve tan gorda….además era una colorina…pero su voz me era familiar- ¡Natsu!- salto a mis brazos yo me quede estático…de pronto sentí su aroma, era definitivo esa chica era Lucy…pero.- vamos no me vez hace tiempo y ni siquiera me saludas!_

_Acomode mi garganta. Y dije lo único que mis labios lograron pronunciar -¡ ¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASO?!_

* * *

-eres un idiota, como me haces esa pregunta- me dijo mirándome con recelo

-¿Qué se yo?, lo hice por impulso, además…-antes de seguir hablando trate de pensar en lo que iba a decir….hacer enojar a lucy nunca fue bueno…- ¿q-que?-pregunté ante su mirada fija

-nada, es solo…que estas muy guapo…

-ah?..-si bien su apariencia no era de mis favoritas, escuchar eso con su dulce voz hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido… ¿extraño no?

-eso es obvio-respondí arrogante ante su cumplido

- y ¿Qué hay de mi?- puso sus manos por detrás de su espalda en señal de que curiosa…

-estas…diferente...-fue lo único que atine a decir

-aburrido…-me dijo con un puchero- bien vámonos, quiero saludar al tío Igneel, ¿Dónde esta el auto?

-no es auto, es moto-le dije mientras tomaba su maleta

-¡ ¿Qué?! Estas loco si crees que yo me subiere a esa cosa…

-tranquila yo soy un AS en esto, tú solo afírmate fuerte…-

_Mal consejo, en cuanto partimos me agarro tan fuerte que casi podía sentir que se quebraban los huesos…._

* * *

Durante el trayecto solo pude darme cuenta de las burlas de la gente al ver un chico tan guapo como yo llevando a….una "rellenita", pero había algo extraño en todo esto…no es que sea un genio en las matemáticas, pero al ver el cuerpo de lucy pensaba que la moto se cargaría mas a su lado, sin embargo seguía en un estado normal…como si….no se demostrara el peso que aparentaba

-ya llegamos- le dije mientras estacionaba la moto frente a la industria de publicidad donde trabajaba mi padre….de hecho con gray también trabajamos aquí, pero de vez en cuando…

Increíble….-me dijo admirando el gigantesco edificio…ella estaba acostumbrada al campo, su gran mansión estaba en sectores así, por lo que la cuidad al parecer le era fascinante...- ¡quiero ver a gray! He he de seguro se sorprenderá

-si, se llevara una GRAN sorpresa- le dije sin pensarlo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-mi querida amiga me miro con ojos desafiantes

-n-nada….-respondí nervioso…repito. Enojar a lucy no es nada lindo

* * *

Entramos al gran edificio…por dentro era bastante amplio, contaba con unas escaleras en el centro, rodeando una pequeña fuente. Lucy parecía una niña en un parque de diversiones…comencé a observarla…su rostro seguía igual, no, de hecho era mas lindo, sino fuera por…

de la nada...una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Hola natsu- llego saludando gray, me gire de inmediato

-¿Qué paso con el desfile?

-tu padre me mando a comprar un traje así que- antes de que continuara, poso su vista en lucy…

-¿lucy?- ¡¿Cómo rayos la reconoció tan rápido?!

-¡gray!- ella se giro a verlo y salto sobre sus brazos…esperaba que gray no soportara el peso, pero se mantuvo firme…tal vez sea mas fuerte e lo que pensaba…

- guau…estas…diferente- dijo lo mismo que yo

-y tu estas muy guapo!- ahora me molesto ese comentario….aunque ahora tenga esa apariencia, lucy sigue siendo lucy, la chica por la cual nos peleábamos con gray…

- ¡lucy-chan!- oh, oh..Esa voz…

-¡tío Igneel!-lucy termino su abrazo con gray para ir a saludar a mi padre…

-¡lucy!, estas hermosa!-sin desmerecer a lucy….¿acaso mi padre se estaba quedando ciego?

-Jajja no diga eso…-respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-gray trajiste lo que te pedí-

-si- gray paso por enfrente mio una bolsa de tienda..¿Le había comprado ropa lucy?

-bien, nos vemos en un rato chicos- estaba a punto de protestar…hasta que..- natsu si quieres el dinero, será mejor que esperes- me advirtió…..estúpida fiesta de cana….

* * *

Con gray nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había en el lugar…mientras el muy adicto a los juegos de celular se entretenía, yo esta mirando indiferente a las chicas que iban pasando…me miraban con una cara coqueta y yo solo les respondía el gesto…

-deja de hacer eso, lucy se va a molestar-me advirtió gray sin ni siquiera mirarme

-cállate…-le dije mientras colocaba mis brazos por detrás de mi nuca…

* * *

Pasaron unos 15 minutos….hasta que se acercó uno de los pocos amigos que me comprende….el otro playboy de la compañía Loke

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba desocupada

-esperando a mi padre y nuestra amiga- le dije con los ojos cerrados pero mi cabeza apuntaba al techo

-amiga….y ¿esta buena?- pregunto con un deje de coquetería

-ni te atrevas a pensar en ella-le advirtió gray

-si, ella es intocable- apoye la advertencia de mi amigo lucy era importante para nosotros, no cualquier fulano tenia derecho si quiera a mirarla

-ok, ya entendí….- saco su celular y comenzó a ver quien sabe que…

* * *

Paso media hora y ni rastro de mi padre o lucy, ya me estaba desesperando, Loke tampoco se había ido, tal vez estaba esperando ver a lucy, vaya sorpresa con la que se encontraría

De pronto a una gran distancia pude divisar que se abrían las puertas del ascensor, ahí vi la silueta de mi padre…¡genial! Ya me daría el dinero y me largaría de ahí, que gray se encargue de lucy….

-señor Igneel- saludo Loke

-ah! Loke, justo al que quería ver, tú eres el encargado de juntar a las modelos en las campañas publicitarias ¿no?

-si señor-

-perfecto, quiero saber tu opinión sobre una chica que tengo

-oe, oe, no estarás pensando en lucy…verdad- su sonrisa maléfica me lo dijo todo…

-con todo respeto…um…bueno lucy esta-gray trataba de explicar el hecho de que yal vez lucy no podría ser una modelo, como lo entiendo

-esta hermosa….¡vamos ven lucy!-grito mi padre, con Gray y Loke dirigimos nuestras miradas a la chica que salía del ascensor….estoy seguro que mi quijada casi llegaba al suelo

Era una hermosísima rubia de ojos chocolates, su cabello estaba suelto, acompañado de un cintillo blanco con una rosa a un extremo, que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido que traía, era blanco ajustado en la delantera y en la cintura, y en la parte de abajo constaba con dos capas de vuelos…el vestido le quedaba centímetros antes de llegar a la rodilla…sus piernas blancas y su hermoso cuerpo me tenia encantado…era como revivir mi primer amor…

Dirigí mi mirada a mi padre, este estaba sonriendo como bobo….gray tenia la misma cara de sorprendido que yo y Loke, parecía haber sufrido su primer "amor a primera vista"

Mientras ella avanzaba las miradas de los hombres se hacían notar…¿Por qué somos tan poco disimulados?...

-cierto que es linda- afirmo mi padre haciéndonos reaccionar a los tres….

-es bellísima- dijo Loke, logrando que la chica se sonrojara

- lucy….estas-

-¡LUCY!- exclame antes de que gray hablara…esa era ¿lucy?...entonces…..que era…lo de ….

-lo de antes, mi querido hijo, fue solo un disfraz- me dijo aclarando mi duda, al parecer ya conoce todas mis expresiones

-¡y para que diablos un disfraz!-grite molesto, si lucy estaba tan hermosa, ¿Por qué demonios se tuvo que ver así?

-e-eso…el tío Igneel, me dijo que se habían vuelto unos pervertidos- estoy seguro que gray también sintió una enorme piedra sobre nosotros cuando dijo eso-, así que tenia miedo de que me hicieran algo, por lo que-

-le dije que usara eso- termino la explicación mi padre- apuesto a que natsu ni siquiera te abrazo lucy

-la verdad es que-

Eso no importa-dije tratando de defenderme- estas hermosa lucy…-dije nuevamente sin pensarlo

-g-gracias..-me respondí con sus mejillas sonrojadas…oh oh…sentí una extraña sensación en mi estomago…

-aquí tienes el dinero, ahora vete- me dijo mostrándome los billetes

- gray podrías llevar a lucy a-

Antes de terminar, tome el dinero y la muñeca de lucy y el saque corriendo del lugar

-¡Natsu!-,me grito mientras buscaba mi moto y oía las protestas de mi padre

-tu vienes conmigo-le dije

-bien, pero

La puse el caso y ahora la senté delante de mí…

-o-oye no debería ir atrás…

-shuuuu-le susurre en su oído derecho…

Pasaría un lindo día con mi primer amo- ejem…amiga…

* * *

**quiero enviar saludos especiales a las lindas chicas que le dejaron un review a este humilde principiante**

**TheHinata: **me alegra que te hay gustado,como te dije lo prometido es deuda, mi primer review eres tu asi que estaba contentisimo, ¿gaylu? se vera mas adelante, saludos amiga, cuidate

**Neko no me:** púes ya lo sabes, hah espero te haya gustado el cap, gracias por el review

**MajoDragneel**: gracias aqui esta la continuación espero te haya gustado gracias por el review

**BellaniuXD**: ya sabes que ocurrio epero te haya gustad, saludos gracias por el review

**Nalu vs Stinlu:** hahah descubriste mis intenciones, es imposible que ponga ami querida lucy como alguien fea sabiendo su belleza XD saludos gracias por el review

**moka shijagami**: jajja graciaas por el review, la lectura y tu emoción me alegra haberte dejad con la intriga (?) haha saludos

**Kadami del Cielo**:gracias :) wiii tengo una amiga yumi, es un lindo apodo haha gracias por tus palabras de aliento, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, saudos linda

**gracias por su apoyo, saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

_**(les prometo un regalito a las primeras chicas que me dejaron un review ;))**_


End file.
